


12:24 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's happy expression became a frown when a territorial creature approached him.





	12:24 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's happy expression became a frown when a territorial creature approached him and attempted to attack during the preacher's stroll.

THE END


End file.
